new year celebration
by mafuyu san
Summary: everyone wants to celebrate new years with their lover,unfortunately there a one person that can't feel the same way likes others..


NEW YEAR!

A few hours left before entering 2015..Naruto work as a kinder garden teacher while his lover worked as CEO SHARINGAN COMPANY..

'I wonder where is that teme right now?at his house or office?hm..i planned to celebrate new years with him..i hope I can see him and spend our time together'..Said Naruto

His heart singing happily when he thought about it

'I already finished my worked today..so I need to know where is he right now'..Naruto took his phone on his pocket

_to teme:_

_where are you?i want to see you _

after a long wait there no answer from his lover..and then Naruto decides to call him..after a second ringing,there someone picks up the phone

'teme,where are you right now?Naruto asked Sasuke

'office'...said Sasuke

the answer he got from Sasuke make he felt that his lover didn't have a time to talk with him

'_I just needs to asked him directly about tonight..he seems too busy'_

_'_umm..teme,are you busy?'Naruto asked his boyfriend politely

'just say what you want'..said Sasuke harshly

'tonight,i thought I want to celebrate new year with you..so-

'no thanks,i have a lot of thing to do..i would like to finish my work rather than celebrating new years,it's wasting my time'..said Sasuke without thinking his word hurting his lover feeling

Naruto heart feel pain when that word comes from Sasuke mouth

'_I thought he will think and feel the same way like me,i think..I'm the only one thinking this way..'_

_'….._happy new year teme'..Naruto cheerfully wish to his lover before end the call

Naruto stared his cell phone..he wanted to talk with Sasuke more,but he knows that,the longer he talk with him,there too much pain he will get..tears fall on his cheeks

'it's my fault because falling in love with someone like him'..Naruto wipe his tears with his sleeve

Naruto end the call before Sasuke could say something

'normally he will force me..to do anything he wanted..,but today..why he different like usual?'

'maybe he starts to tolerate with me'..said Sasuke...he put down his cell phone on the table..and continue his worked

* * *

><p>Temari and her sibling sitting on the couch..<p>

'Temari,you're not celebrating new year?'ask Konkurou

'no,I'm celebrating my new year with Shikamaru..'said Temari

'you're lucky Temari because there someone who want to spends their time for you'..said Gaara

'why wouldn't you ask Naruto?he is your best friend..invite him to come here,and we can celebrate together..'said Temari

'great idea!that noisy boy will cheer up our day'..said Konkurou

'I will calling him..'Gaara dial Naruto number

when Naruto walk on the bridge,his cell phone ringing..he looks at the phone screen

_'right now I thought that teme will call me..I'm hopping something that will never happened'_

_'_yes Gaara?'Naruto cheerful voices in the phone

'hey..Naruto,would you like to celebrate new year with me?'asked Gaara

_'I wish that teme invite me like Gaara did,but..he will never do that.I'm nothing to him..i don't have a time for gloomy for something like this'_

'really?!you have a time for me Gaara?!Naruto yelled at the phone

'yes,Naruto,please keep down your voice..'said Gaara and chuckle

'so,i can go to your place?'Naruto looked happy

'yup,so come here quickly..i will waiting you..before the firework festival starts..'said Gaara

'I want to go!I am going to prepare my thing,bye Gaara'Naruto press end button

* * *

><p><span>Train station<span>

Naruto waiting his train to Sunagakure..he looked at his watch

'I can make it on time..i still have 5 hours left'..said Naruto

there someone approach him..that man who has a grass hair pat his shoulder

'Naruto?'Shikamaru patted Naruto shoulder

'Shikamaru?what are you doing here?'Naruto asked Shikamaru

'well,i'm going to Sunagakure'..replied Shikamaru..'and what about you?'

'well I'm going to Sunagakure too..so..you are telling me that,you celebrate new year with Gaara sister?'Naruto tease his friend

'woman is trouble some'..said Shikamaru

'with your lazy attitude,there still a person who want to spent their time for you..be grateful Shikamaru'..Said Naruto with pissed off tone

_'I really envy him..all my friend spend their precious time with their important person'_

'so,Naruto,do have any relative at Sunagakure?'Shikamaru wonder why Naruto also going to Sunagakure

'well,your brother in law to-be,invited me,that's why I'm here too'..said Naruto showing his happy face

'then my day is not boring when you're around'..said Shikamaru and he smirk

after a long chat,their train arrived..and that day Naruto celebrates his new year without his lover

**FIN**

Moral of the story,spend your time for your important person..how much busy you're,find a time to be with them..if can't spend for one day,just a couple of time is enough..


End file.
